puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flotilla
Flotilla map icons from left to right: Admiral Finius, Azarbad the Great, Barnabas the Pale, Brynhild Skullsplitter, Gretchen Goldfang, Vargas the Mad, The Widow Queen Below: Map showing a flotilla by Azarbad the Great and The All-Consuming Flame.]] A flotilla is where a Brigand King gathers his or her fleet at a league point on an ocean. Affected league points are visible on the world chart by an icon, a different one for each King. The league point node itself changes to have an icon representing which King owns the flotilla and is either marked in red (for sinking flotillas) or grey (for non-sinking flotillas). Flotillas act as a force, and may be attacked by passing vessels in an attempt to drive the King away to a different part of the ocean. Since Kings will declare blockades against islands nearby to their current base location, attacking the flotilla is a way to help prevent a player-controlled island from being attacked by them. Flotillas are known to relocate some time after they have been defeated. They are known to relocate on Thursdays at noon Pirate Time. Attacking a flotilla after it declared a blockade will not affect its strength shown on the "Blockades" tab. Also once the blockade has started, the flotilla can not be entered anymore till the blockade is over and the King is defeated. Kings owning an island will not relocate their flotillas and their fleet remains hidden, until they lose control of the island. Attacking a flotilla Flotilla attacks may be entered via the "Attack Flotilla" button on the vessel panel. Vessels must be set to battle ready to attack a sinking flotilla. Upon attacking a flotilla, a vessel will enter a sea battle board with a safe zone at one end (where player vessels enter and exit the board from) and invisible wind towards the board at the opposite end (where the brigand ships enter from). Sunken treasure may appear in the place of a sunken vessel; ships sunk in a sinking flotilla leave more treasure than equivalent ships sunk in a non-sinking flotilla. Multiple ships are able to enter the board and attack the flotilla. All player vessels are assumed to be on the same team for the purposes of 'friendly fire', that is, cannon shots do less damage to other player ships. The King has vessels containing supplies which are marked green on the board. Attacking and sinking these vessels will drive the king away, however the King also has various other vessels roaming around protecting his supply ships. When a player ship sinks one of the King's ships, the player ship receives a PoE reward as a bounty on the enemy. The rewards range from as low as 500 to over 85,000 PoE, based on the size of the sunk ship and the difficulty of the King. Bounties in a sinking flotilla are approximately twice those in a non-sinking one. The bounty reward is in addition to any treasure hauled later from the wreckage. Each player on board immediately receives a portion of the bounty, while the rest goes to the ship's coffers. All of a bounty is split immediately; no PoE is added to the booty. The bounty is split among all of the ships that contributed to sinking the enemy ship, so the bounty may sometimes appear lower than expected. Maneuvers can also be used in flotilla battles. Image:Flotilla Battle.png|An example of a flotilla battle with a sinking ship. Image:Hauling.png|Ships seen hauling treasure from sunken ships. Sailing in a flotilla attack A flotilla attack is basically a multi-ship sea battle. Puzzlers will still need to sail to earn movement tokens, carpent to repair the ship, and bilge to keep the ship riding high in the water as well as gun and navigate to keep the guns loaded and the ship moving to advantageous locations. Flotillas can be either sinking or non-sinking. Flotillas raised by the following Brigand Kings are sinking: *Barnabas the Pale *The Widow Queen *Brynhild Skullsplitter Any ship sailing into one of these flotillas may be sunk, leading to loss of ship, loss of cargo, and potential pirate injury. However, with greater risks come greater rewards: the bounties and treasure available from hauling in these flotillas is substantially higher than in non-sinking flotilla engagements. The following flotilla engagements are non-sinking: *Admiral Finius *Gretchen Goldfang *Vargas the Mad *Azarbad the Great *Madam Yu Jian While the same types of rewards are available in non-sinking flotilla engagements, the total rewards available are less than when sinking is possible. It should be noted as well that if you are at war with another flag, and they join the same non-sinking flotilla, they can not sink you (you can not sink them either). If your vessel sinks in a non-sinking flotilla, the contents of the booty chest and all PoE stored in the hold will be lost, but commodities in the hold will remain untouched. Additionally, the ship does not need time to reset flotilla status (like in a non-sinking blockade), but can be sailed into the flotilla right after it has limped to port. Whether a flotilla is sinking or not is can be distinguished two ways: *By the color of the flotilla icon on the world map, with dark red icons being sinking and uncolored icons being non-sinking (see graphic at the top right of page). *By its league point appearance, with sinking flotillas such as Barnabas the Pale's in a bright red and non-sinking flotillas such as Admiral Finius's in a light gray (see below). Flotilla score board The flotilla score board is shown above the duty report during breaks and while pausing in a puzzle in the flotilla. The Brigand King's flag is shown on the top and clicking on the + will reveal a list of Brigand King ships currently on the board. Ships in green are Supply ships (Merchant Brigs or Merchant Galleons) and red ships are War ships (Any other class of ship). Clicking on the + will show a graphic of how many ships the player team has sunk (small skull & crossbones icon) and clicking again will show the flag's ships that are currently attacking the flotilla (small ship icon). Note that only green ships (supply ships) count as sinks for the scoreboard. If you sink a red ship, you will receive a bounty and a haulable wreck, but your flag will not score a sink on the scoreboard and the flotilla will not be weakened. Booty division If during the flotilla there has been Treasure Hauling there is booty to be divided afterwards. Trophies Historical notes *Originally, if a flotilla was defeated, it would disappear immediately. changed this to have them hang around for 15 minutes afterwards. See also *Dachimpy's video guides *Flotilla hunting *Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design *Official game documentation for Flotillas *Treasure Haul *Ice forum discussion thread *Sage Flotilla tracking map *List of known Brigand King ship name adjectives Category:Gameplay